I Made an Accident
by preciousreina
Summary: Cerita iseng yang di buat author Rena dalam rangka mengusir kejenuhan... tentang asal mula jurus ampuh Naruto yang namanya Sexy no Jutsu! geje, but if you don't mind, please read and review? *puppy eyes*


I Made an Accident

A Naruto fan fiction

By Preciousreina

.

Author's note : Hoho, kali ini Rena dan Sadako mau kasih one shot SasuNaru buat semuanya yang berkenan. Hahaha. *ketawa setan* Check it out aja lah… Oh iya… fic aku yang satu lagi masih dalam tahap editing, jadi yaaa… sabar kalau ada yang menantikan… *taboked*

.

Backsound : Super Junior Yesung – It Has To Be You (search English lyric nya di google, you'll understand xDD kalo perlu dengerin juga…) err… Tapi gak nyambung juga sama fic nya. Lol

.

Sadako : Yee… malah promosi lagu suami dulu!

Rena : Ah, gapapa, sirik aja lu Sadako! Sono balik ke sumur! *ngambek*

.

Mood : Pengen nyemplung ke kolam saking panasnya -,-

.

Author's Note : Cerita ini dimulai sebelum Naruto cs lulus dari akademi, waktu Naruto masih menderita sama kelakuan orang-orang di Konoha yang mereject dia cuma karena di dalam tubuhnya ada Kyuubi. Nah, fokus dari cerita ini adalah… Saat Naruto belajar Sexy No Jutsu favorit Rena! *mesem-mesum*

.

.

"Huuh! Membosankan! Tiap hari, Iruka-sensei selaluuuuuu saja memuji Sasuke! Apa-apa Sasuke! Teme menjengkelkaaaaan!" Naruto menjerit melampiaskan stressnya diatas gunung yang digunakan untuk pahatan patung-patung Hokage. Naruto mengelap hidungnya dengan telunjuk, dan mulai berteriak lagi. "Suatu saat nanti, aku yang akan menjadi Hokage dan berjasa buat desa ini! Bukan si Teme!"

Begitulah anak ini berapi-api sekali ingin mengalahkan Sasuke yang dia klaim sebagai saingannya. Naruto terus-terusan teriak-teriak di atas tebing itu, mengungkapkan kekesalannya terhadap Sasuke (lebih tepat, ratapan Naruto tentang kenapa dia gak bisa mengalahkan SasuTeme dan membuat penduduk Konoha, especially Sakura, berpaling dan mengakui keberadaannya.)

"Berisik banget sih!" Bentakan itu mengagetkan Naruto, dan menghentikannya meneriakkan kekesalannya di sana sejenak.

"A.. Apa? Siapa disana?" Naruto gak sadar kalo ternyata dia diperhatiin sama orang tua berambut putih dan bermuka mesum yang secara kebetulan juga lagi jalan-jalan diatas gunung.

"Kamu bego ya? Ngapain coba teriak-teriak disini. Kalo berani tuh didepan orangnya langsung! Siapa tadi namanya? Sasuke?" Cibir orang tua itu lagi. "Kalo teriaknya disini, itu namanya teriakan kekalahan, kan?"

Naruto cemberut. Ucapan orang tua yang nggak dikenalnya itu sedikit banyak mengena juga dihatinya.

"Karena aku belum cukup kuat…" Gumam Naruto. "Aku mau jadi Kuat. Lebih kuat dari dia."

"Hoho… Tekad saja gak cukup lho, anak muda!" Si orang tua menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto, memberikan semangat pada anak itu. Naruto bukannya semangat malah makin cemberut.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu aku anak bodoh. Gak berbakat sama sekali menjadi ninja." Gerutu Naruto. Orang tua disebelahnya mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Lho kok sekarang malah kehilangan semangat?" Protesnya. "Kemana semangatmu yang tadi? Hilang sama teriakan teriakanmu itu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak… Aku hanya tau saja." Naruto duduk, kemudian memeluk lututnya. "Dari dulu juga… Nggak ada satupun yang mengakui kemampuanku." Gumam Naruto sedih. "Haha… Kasihan ya? Cape-cape dilahirin, ternyata cuma jadi sampah." Naruto tertawa getir. Orang tua itu, walaupun mukanya mesum, jadi kasian juga sama Naruto. Dia berjongkok, dan memberi penawaran pada Naruto.

"Baiklah… Karena kau sangat ingin menjadi kuat… Aku akan mengajarkan jurus padamu!" Tawarnya. Naruto menoleh dengan semangat.

"Oh ya? Jurus apaa?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat. Tapi tiba-tiba semangat anak itu terhenti. "Eh, tapi… Paman ini juga ninja ya?"

Yang disebut paman malah cemberut. "Hei, gini-gini aku ini ninja hebat dari Konoha! Sekarang aku lagi iseng aja main-main kemari."

"Ah, yang benar? Nggak keliatan tuh!" Naruto masih meragukan Oom-oom di depannya itu sebagai ninja. Si Oom makin sweatdrop.

"Jadi mau diajarin gak nih?" Orang tua itu sok siap-siap mau pergi. "Kalo gak mau, ya sudah. Aku mau melanjutkan perjalananku." Dia mulai melangkah pergi, membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, dia ragu sama orang itu, tapi dalam hatinya juga dia ingin menjadi kuat.

"Baiklah! Aku mau!" Naruto berlari menyongsong orang tua itu. Yang dikejar malah terkekeh melihat semangat Naruto yang menggebu-gebu.

"Baik, sekarang, kamu sudah menguasai jurus apa saja di akademi?"

"Err…" Naruto terlihat bingung. "Jurus apa ya? Aku masih belum bisa bunshin, aku juga nggak terlalu jago henge, aku juga—"

"Stop stop. Rupanya kamu beneran bodoh ya." Si orang tua geleng-geleng kepala. Dia beneran gak nyangka kalau anak yang di depannya bener-bener gak bsia apa-apa. Naruto malah makin cemberut di gituin.

"Tuh kan! Katanya tadi mau ngajarin! Kok sekarang malah ngatain sih!" Naruto protes. Naruto melipat tangannya di dadanya, menatap orang tua itu dengan tatapan mana-tanggung-jawab-lo.

"Baik, baik… Sekarang kita mulai latihannya." Orang itu menghela nafas. "Kita pakai henge no jutsu aja, oke?"

"Huh! Rupanya memang ninja gadungan! Apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan jurus payah begitu?" Cibir Naruto. Orang didepannya makin sweatdrop.

"Haha… Kamu belum tau saja, kalau sebenarnya jurus itu bisa menaklukan banyak laki-laki."

"Oh ya?" Naruto mulai tertarik dengan tawaran si tua. "Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan jurus itu selain meniru penampilan orang?"

Si orang tua terkekeh. "Laki-laki dewasa yang normal, bisa kehilangan cukup banyak darah karena jurus itu lho."

"Uwah uwaaah! Apa jurus itu bisa membuatku menjadi Hokage?"

"Hmm, tidak semudah itu." Orang itu tersenyum jail pada Naruto. "Tapi jurus ini bisa melumpuhkan Hokage." Mata Naruto makin berbinar-binar. "Yah, aku rasa bisa. Bagaimana? Mau belajar jurus ini?"

Naruto mengangguk bersemangat.

.

"Haahh!" Teriak Naruto. "Percuma aku berharap padamu! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan wujud begini?" Naruto mengomel. Orang tua di depannya malah ngiler dengan penampilan Naruto sekarang. Sekarang, Naruto berwujud perempuan dan err… Yah, kalian sendiri tahu kenapa jurus ini di sebut Sexy no jutsu… *author gak tega pake bahasa vulgar*

"Hohohohohohoooo…" Pak tua itu tertawa mesum. "Bagus kan? Sepertinya aku mulai mimisan. Baiklah, sampai jumpa! Jangan lupa kau tunjukan ini pada Hokage kalau kau ada waktu!"

PUFF! Pak tua itu menghilang. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sweatdrop sendirian di hutan Konoha dan gak tau apa-apa tentang jurus yang lagi dia lakukan.

"SIALAAAAANNN!" Makinya. Tapi lagi-lagi teriakannya di interupsi oleh suara laki-laki.

"Hei. Kau bodoh ya?" Seorang pemuda berambut perak, berpakaian ninja yang mukanya di tutupi masker menghampiri Naruto. Sepertinya daritadi dia bersembunyi di atas pohon.

"Siapa kau?" Todong Naruto. 'Sial, hari ini aku banyak bertemu orang aneh!' Gerutu Naruto di dalam hati.

"Ahh.. Aku? Siapa aku, itu nggak penting." Kata Laki-laki itu santai. Dia membetulkan sesuatu di kantong ninjanya, Naruto sendiri nggak tau itu apa. Dia hanya bisa mengira mungkin ninja itu lagi nyelipin buku ke dalem kantongnya. Bukan kunai atau shuriken. Dasar ninja aneh.

"Terus? Ngapain kamu kemari dan gangguin aku latihan?" Naruto masih merasa curiga pada ninja aneh yang ada di depannya ini. Ninja itu masih bersikap santai.

"Hn? Latihan? Latihan apa?" Katanya sok peduli.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Naruto ketus. Naruto bersiap berubah lagi ke wujud asalnya, tapi keburu dicegah sama ninja itu.

"Hei hei, sabar dulu! Latihanmu ini belum sempurna!" Cegahnya. "Ara ara, akan aku ajarkan kelanjutan jurus itu padamu, nak!"

Puff! Dengan bunyi pelan, ninja itu juga ikutan berubah menjadi perempuan berambut perak panjang dan cuma memakai bikini yang seksi. Naruto melongo melihat 'pemandangan' di depannya.

Puff! Ninja itu kembali berubah ke wujudnya semula.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya. Lalu ninja itu mendekat, dan melap bawah hidung Naruto yang mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto tersadar dari bengongnya. Dia menyeka hidungnya dan menemukan banyak darah.

"UWOOOOO HEBAAATT!" Naruto bertepuk tangan. "Rupanya jurus ini hebat juga!"

Ninja itu tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto. Errr… Ralat, terlihat seperti tersenyum. Kan ceritanya dia memakai masker, hehehe…

"Bagaimana? Mau berguru padaku?"

Naruto mengangguk bersemangat.

"Baiklah, asset yang kau miliki sudah bagus. Berubahlah dengan merubah bagian-bagian penting yang di miliki wanita!" Sang ninja mulai mengajari Naruto. Dan Naruto, secara ajaib, langsung mengerti apa yang dikatakan ninja asing itu. Padahal kalau di akademi, dia susah untuk mengerti penjelasan Iruka-sensei. "Berubahlah menjadi gadis pirang bermata biru yang seksi!" Perintahnya.

.

Sore harinya, tumben sekali Naruto tidak mengacaukan suasana desa. Sampai-sampai Hokage juga heran. Tapi karena fokus fic ini bukan pada Hokage, jadi kita beralih pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang lagi jalan-jalan di pinggir sungai Konoha. Entah mau ngapain. Mau ngintipin orang mandi di sungai mungkin? Gak ada seorangpun yang tau. Oh, mungkin takdir yang membawa Sasuke berkeinginan berjalan-jalan dipinggir sungai, bukannya berlatih jurus.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke yang pembawaannya cool itu tertegun melihat seorang gadis pirang dan bermata biru yang cuma memakai yukata tipis. Aneh memang, gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu jarang sekali ada di Konoha. Apalagi yang hanya memakai pakaian tipis seperti itu juga.

Tapi pemuda itu malah teringat sama orang yang seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai saingan. Ya, Sasuke teringat Naruto. Karena gadis itu juga berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Karena penasaran, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke gadis itu.

Kalian pasti sudah pada menebak siapa gadis itu. Ya, dia Naruto versi cewek. Melihat Sasuke yang mendekat kearahnya, Naruto gelagapan.

'Waduh! Ada SasuTeme! Gimana nih? Gak mungkin aku henshin disini! Kalau ketahuan aku nyamar jadi cewek begini, kan gak keren! Dan pasti diketawain satu akademi!' Pikir Naruto panik. Melihat Sasuke yang semakin mendekat, Naruto berusaha untuk lari. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto malah kesandung dan terjerembab di pinggir sungai. 'Cih! Sial, karena terlalu banyak memakai chakra, tenagaku sampai habis!' Maki Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke mau nyamperin ogah juga. Ngapain nyamperin cewek bego yang lari aja sampe kesandung gitu?

Akhirnya Sasuke melangkah pergi dari situ. Naruto jadi kesel juga, rupanya jurus ini masih belum bisa menaklukan si Uchiha SasuTeme, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendekati Sasuke dan mencoba 'memikatnya'.

"Hei! Masa kau mau berlalu begitu aja kalau melihat seorang gadis jatuh?" Bentak Naruto. "Gentleman di Konoha sedikit sekali sih!" Cibirnya. Sasuke menoleh. Dirinya gak terima di bilang gak gentle. Sasuke mendekati Naruto sekali lagi, dan menawarkan tangannya tanpa banyak bicara.

Naruto menyambut tangan Sasuke yang mencoba membantunya untuk berdiri. Setelah berdiri, Naruto yang lebih tinggi daripada Sasuke menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke jutek. 'Ih, mirip sekali sama NaruDobe! Membuat kesal saja!' Pikirnya. Naruto nyalinya langsung ciut. Sasuke tiba-tiba nyeremin. Yah, lagian siapa juga yang bilang Sasuke itu bisa takluk sama jurus beginian?

"Terima… kasih…" Naruto menunduk, mukanya blushing. 'Ah, bodoh! Bodoh! Ngapain pake berterimakasih sama si Teme segala?' Naruto langsung menyesali permintaan maafnya yang barusan.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk singkat, dia mau langsung pergi dari situ, tapi di tahan sama Naruto yang memegang tangan Sasuke erat2, membuat Sasuke kaget. Dia belum pernah 'disentuh' cewek sampe begitu. Emang Sasuke banyak penggemarnya sih, tapi kan Sasuke gak pernah sampai di sentuh gitu sama penggemarnya. Bisa langsung di hajar kali yaa (lebay).

Naruto sebenernya gak mau gitu, tapi dia udah gak kuat. Chakranya terkuras habis. Makanya dia sekarang lemas dan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pegangannya.

Melihat Naruto-girlversion yang terlihat gak sehat, Sasuke jadi kasihan. Gini-gini kan Sasuke juga manusia. Boleh kan ada rasa kasihan?

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng lemas.

'Ah, sial. Jangan sampai henshin di depan Sasuke. Bisa-bisa di hajar nanti…' Batin Naruto. Dia bener-bener mengerahkan seluruh chakranya untuk bertahan di wujud ini.

Sasuke yang gak tega sama si Naruto, memapah 'gadis' itu ke batu besar terdekat yang bisa dijadiin tempat duduk. Sasuke membantu Naruto duduk, dan meraba kening Naruto.

"A.. Apa apaan?" Naruto kaget. Dia gak menyangka Sasuke bisa peduli sama orang sampai sebegitunya. Mungkinkah Sasuke juga mempan sama jurus kayak gini?

Sasuke juga kaget. Dia merasa di tolak kehadirannya sama Naruto. Akhirnya anak laki-laki itu melepaskan tangannya dari kening Naruto-girl, dia malah jadi malu sendiri. 'Ngapain sih… Sampe berasa cemas segala.' Pikir si Uchiha.

Di saat yang sama, Naruto udah bener-bener nggak kuat menahan wujud gadungannya itu. Chakranya habis.

"Aa…" Naruto mengerang. Sasuke kaget dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat wajah gadis itu. Baru membuka mulut mau bertanya ada apa, tahu-tahu Naruto jatuh pingsan kedepan, Sasuke kaget. Ya, Kaget. Karena jarak wajah mereka sekarang tepat diangka nol. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Terang aja Sasuke reflek atas sentuhan itu, dia belum pernah di cium oleh perempuan manapun di bumi ini. Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto-girl menjauh, dan tanpa pikir-pikir lagi langsung lari menjauh dari Naruto yang pingsan karena kehabisan chakra.

"A… Apa barusan?" Sasuke bergumam setengah sadar dan memegangi bibirnya. Sepertinya Uchiha itu sangat shock sama kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Besoknya, Naruto pergi ke akademi seperti biasanya. Tapi dengan perasaan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto cemas sekali. Dia tidak ingat dengan apa yang dia dan Sasuke lakukan setelah dia pingsan.

'Duh, gimana kalau si Teme tau kalau itu aku? Kan kalau pingsan, otomatis berubah juga kan?' Pikir Naruto panik.

Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tumben-tumbennya bengong. Biasanya dia memasang muka jutek dan bete karena di kerubungi sama Ino dan Sakura yang mengklaim diri mereka sebagai pemilik Sasuke. Tapi hari ini mukanya hampa. Seolah masih terpikir sesuatu.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sampai Sasuke sendiri juga sadar kalau dia di tatap Naruto. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Benar-benar nggak mau bertemu satu sama lain.

"Huh!" Cibir Naruto. "Selamat pagi semuaaa~~~" Sapanya

"Ara ara… Pagi Naruto…" Balas Shikamaru sambil mengantuk. Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan, dan larut kedalam pikirannya…

'Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta…' Batin Sasuke pelan. Dia menyentuh bibirnya sekali lagi dengan tangannya. Rasa hangat itu masih terasa di sana.

-END—

Author's note : Haish, yah, pokoknya Rena sudah berjuang menulis fic ini *nangis bombay* oke lah, lanjut ke review… Mind to speak up your mind pleaseee? *puppy eyes*


End file.
